Relaxation time
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Part of senor year and going into the OWLS is stress, and so a spa bathroom was installed to help the senor students relax, including the Griffindor princess and a certain pure blood prince. lempns, smut, lots of that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome and enjoy x**

I let out a sigh as I rolled my shoulders and yawned. It was 2 o'clock in the morning yet I had been waiting for this ever since the senor spa room had been installed. Apparently it was to help the senor cycle with stress building up to the exams, yet I was convinced the school had just used that as an excuse to install a staff spa room.

I chuckled to myself as I imagined professor Snape and Mcgonnall sitting in a stream room together. With a huff I set down my bag against the wooden benches that lined the changing rooms and I began to undress. That was the second reason I hadn't visited the spa sooner or in the middle of the day, the lack of clothing rule. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable with my body it was just that I wanted to avoid the awkward scene of sitting naked next to one of my class mates and then having to go to class with them the next day, pretending I hadn't seen them completely naked. I shrugged of my shirt and sat down on the bench to pull off my socks and shoes. My lack of shirt revealed a hot pink silk bra

. Yes I know a bit risky for school especially since I had no one to show it off too, but I liked to have nice underwear even if it was only for me to see. I stood and slipped off my skirt, taking my matching thong off with it. I unclipped my bra strap and placed it neatly on top of my clothes and wrapped a white fluffy towel around myself. I already felt relaxed, I had to say, the feeling of the slightly warm soft material on my skin let me indulged myself for a short time before I had to hit the books again. It felt like even though I had been studying every year since I'd began at this school I still hadn't studied quite enough for the points I wanted to get. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do after school but I knew I wanted to do something beneficial to the wizard in community, perhaps set up stronger links with the muggles and wizarding communities.

I had a theory that the reason there was such a divide between the wizarding and muggle community was because there was such a lack of communication. I grew up with both muggles and wizards and to be honest their not that different. I thought all this as I headed to the steam room. There was a range of spa experiences within the rooms yet I had been dreaming of the steam room ever since I had decided to venture into the spa. I loved the humidity and the steam filling up your vision so that you felt like you were alone in your own personal warm cloud.

I was curious to see the difference would be between the muggle and wizard steam room. Walking through the rooms I could see any of doors leading off into any other relaxation rooms with signs naming their function. There was the usual, sauna, Jacuzzi, lazy river, sea salt baths. Yet there were also ones that I had never heard of before. Bubble room, Floating, swinging room etc. I had to check them out before I was finished here. I looked down at my watch that was a constant accessory of mine. 2:10am.

OK I would spend 2 hours in here at the max and then I had to catch some shut eye, of course thus wasn't late for me I usually stayed up late studying and 4 o'clock was my normal bed time. I knew it was unhealthy but my energy mainly consisted of coffee, 3 hours of sleep a night and a magically powered 10min power nap that I took every lunch time. Finally I found the steam room sig and headed straight for it. Reaching the glass door that enclosed the steam, the glass was foged up with a light pink and blue steam.

I placed my towel on the hooks before the door and left myself exposed. Reaching for the handle I swung open the door and was greeted with the smell of peppermint and citrus fruit. I presumed that the smell altered itself according to the person's preference since peppermint and citrus was my favourite smell yet it couldn't be everyone's. Steam suddenly filled my vision and I was blinded for a second and tried my best to find my way towards a seat, closing the door behind me not to let the steam out. Sitting down plastic chair, I made myself comfortable before closing my eyes and willing myself to relax. The seat seemed to alter itself to my body shape to make the 1st awkward plastic seat, comfortable. The whole place seemed to be a large room of requirements. I let out a sigh and relaxed back. My eyes shot open as a snorted chuckle came from the other side of the room.

My eyes searched the space frantically, and finally landed on a blurry form on the opposite side of the room. "For merlin sake mud blood, I came here in the middle of the night so I could relax alone not be interrupted by a buck toothed cunt." Just please tell me the blood traitor and potter aren't with you too." all of this was said with a contending tone, and even though I couldn't see him he had insulted ne so often that I could easily imagine his face as he spoke this. I laughed back at him. "And your think I came here at 2 am so I'd have to put up with your narcissistic ass."

"I don't know what kinky shit your into granger, but will you leave so I can continue enjoying my solitude." "I certainly won't." I shot back "I was here first." he answered. "Yes well that's your problem isn't it, I've been waiting for this for the last 2 weeks and you aren't going to take it away from me." I felt my temper rising. It didn't help that the steam was beginning to filter out through the door that had somehow opened even though I most definitely closed it. I was suddenly very aware of my nakedness and the fact that's Draco was in the same state just a few meters away. I unwillingly began to feel wetness between my legs.

I mentally sighed, Draco was horrible, disgusting, everything that I wanted to change in the wizarding world yet I hadn't been laid in a good month and while it was an ass hole, and he was still sexy as hell. "And now look what you've done, you fucking left the door open. Well done." he said and began to clap sarcastically. "No I didn't I definitely closed the door. If it bothers you so much get up and close it yourself." I said hoping he would and I won't have to get up leaving myself exposed.

"Fine, lazy and a mud blood, how much worse can you get." he said standing. My temper rose and I shot up. "How dare you." I walked towards the door at the same time he did and we both slammed the door shut and stood glaring at each other. "You know what Malfoy. I'm just about sick of your shit, you go around pretending your amazing because you're a fucking pure blood, but really you're just a scared little dicktard that was probably inbread and is just using his status as a pure mother fucker to cover up he has a tiny dick."

My temper got the better at and I yelled at him every insult I had ever wanted to tell him. He seemed shocked for a second before regaining himself. "Finally mud blood, I see the true you, a bitch that cover ups her lack of friends and confidence by sticking her head in a book. You let everyone step on you telling you what to do, your so called friends and me! And you're just scared because you unlike me will never reach out and get what you want!" Our faces had grown closer as we shouted at each other and as he finished his last sentence I jumped out, grabbing his beautiful face, slamming my lips down on his with a bruising kiss.

He did the same, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him and kissing me back. It was as if our shouting match had released the fire within us and tension that had been building up between us exploded and what we had wanted to do for the last 5 years finally happened as his lips met mine in a fiery kiss.

 **Dont worry readers of course there will be a next chapter to the story I won't leave you hanging like that :) until next time, review and follow HFP**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd part to the series, not sure if there will be a 3rd, enjoyx**

His hips swung around as his body slammed mime into the glass door we had just fought about. His tongue twined with mine as our kiss grew deeper. My hands travelled from the back of his shoulders down to his hips and then between us were I grasped his hardened exposed dick in my hand, whilst my hands travelled down his tones stomach my nails gently grazed his skin.

He moaned into my kiss as I did this, me biting down on his lip. His hands reached from my thighs as he pulled me up and I complied by wrapping them around his waist. His lips traced themselves over mine and then down to my collar bone and over my neck as I positioned myself for his enter. I let out a gasp as I felt him enter me. "Fuck." I gasp as he began to move.

He chuckled to himself. "Merlin Granger, who knew you were such a nymph." I bit down on his shoulder and he moved in and out of me, moving slowly due to the awkward position. "With such a fucking tight cunt." he said sinking into me hard. I moaned at the fiction and a clawed at his back. I began to kiss his neck, licking and biting my way down to his collar bone.

"Well everyone knows your rep, I can see why" I said. As I pulled on his hair to bring his mouth to mine. His legs buckled with the pleasure. "Let me down." I said he glared at me and growled. "I'm not done with you." he said kissing me hungrily. "I wasn't saying we're done, let me go on top." I said with a small smile. The lust in his eyes grew at that's and his arms wrapped themselves from my legs as my feet found the floor again. I kissed his lips softly. "Lye down." I said in a commanding voice. He compiled willing. I straddled his waist, feeling the cool slightly wet tiles beneath me. "I want to be inside you... I need to." he said pulling me further towards his harden dick. I rubbed my wet entrance against his cock, teasing both him and me. "Fuck you, you tease." he whispered and reached up his hips to meet me. I began to move slowly, riding over his chest and filling me.

I moaned as I felt his cock inside me, filling me. My hands clawed at his chest, moving myself forwards and backward, pulling him in and out of me. "Faster." he grunted, grabbing my hips and urging me to move faster. I did as he asked and my movements grew faster and harder. I let out a moan as the friction grew, the pleasure grew. "Ugh Granger, you feel so fucking good." he said moaning. " I moved faster with his words, closing my eyes and leaning my head back to lose myself in the pleasure. "I'm almost..." I breathed, finding it hard to have a coherent thought. "I'm almost." I whispered as the pleasure grew and I orgasmed around him. "Keep going baby, for me, keep going." he whispered and I continued to let him finish off.

I leaned down and pressed my breasts on to his hard chest and began to suckle on his neck, leaving my marks. His hands found my shoulder and he pushed me back up, grabbing hold of my breasts and cupping them. "Faster" he whispered again. I was finished but I took such joy from seeing him being pleasure by my movements that I did as he said, cupping his balls from behind my back and stroking them as I grew in speed. He let out a moan at my action. "Fuck Hermione..." he grunted and I rode him faster. I loved hearing my name leave his lips. "Draco." I moaned, feeling the pleasure build up as I cummed again, this time Draco reaching the edge at the same time as me. I breathed heavily and slumped onto his chest. My legs straddling his hips and my face resting on his chest, an inch bellow his face. Our breaths mingled with the steam in the room.

"Hermione..." My ears perked up at my name from his perfect lips. "Umm." I asked. "I think that's was the best lay I've ever had." He stated bluntly staring up at the ceiling. My head lifted up from his chest and looked at him. "I'm sure you say that to all your lays." I teased. He looked back at me, straight into my eyes and said. "No I don't." So confidently and matter of factly that I had to believe him. "Cheers Mal... I mean Draco." I said smiling and reaching up to plant a small soft kiss on his lips. "Same here." I said before resting my head back on his chest and stroking one finger up and down the side of his torso. "Draco?" I asked. He replied with the same reply I had used before. "Umm."

"Emm... what do we do now?" I didn't want to state the elephant in the room but I had to know. Do we go back to being enemies, are we friends now? Fuck buddies? Girlfriend and boyfriend? "Well Hermione. I certainly intend on fucking you again. He flipped me over so that he was on top and my back was pressed against the hard cold tiles, his arms caging me.

"I am certainly not leaving your wonderful lips." his lips pressed to mine. "Your breasts." he kissed both my nipples and messages the tender skin surrounding them. "And your amazing cunt" His lips travelled down to kiss my sensitive clit. I moaned at the contact. "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to keep doing this then." I said sitting up to meet his lips and wrapping my legs around his thighs. "Looks like it." he replied with a replying kiss.

 **So yea, chapter 2. I have a dare for y'all, you can challenge me to write a situation or story that you would like to read in the review section. as always happy reading HFP.**


End file.
